


Apéritif

by MadameMontgomery



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMontgomery/pseuds/MadameMontgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The officer is still talking at him, but Will can only gaze at the area immediately above his right shoulder. His ears are still ringing from the gunshots, and a part of him is thankful for the wall that creates.</i>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The missing scene between Will being left at the Hobbs' residence and when he arrives at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apéritif

Everything’s so bright.

He’s outside and an officer is talking at him and he’s watching Dr. Lecter help load the girl into the ambulance and it’s just so bright. He squints.

_The golden ticket._

Will shuts his eyes, rubbing them with a shaking hand. It’s only when he opens them again to see the specks of blood on his glasses does he remember that he’s covered in it. He’s probably only made it worse.

_Blood up to his elbows, spattered across his chest, smeared on his face. Deranged. A murderer._

The officer is still talking at him, but Will can only gaze at the area immediately above his right shoulder. His ears are still ringing from the gunshots, and a part of him is thankful for the wall that creates.

_Associations come quickly. So do forts._

Images flicker like an old-fashioned film reel, jarring and singular.

_Click._ Back in his car, on the way home. He’s not driving. He doesn’t know who is. He doesn’t care to ask.

_Click._ In the shower. The water, which had been scalding when he stepped in, is now icy. He’d been scrubbing at the same patch of skin for god knows how long. He doesn’t even realize he’s shivering until he stops. 

_Click._ The sound of ice shifting in his glass. Full cup. Empty cup. Full cup. Empty Cup. Hall-full bottle of cheap whiskey tipped and draining in his sink. He isn’t stupid; he doesn’t have a death wish. At least, not yet.

_Click._ Hands on the wheel of his car. He’s driving this time. There might be a deer on the side of the road, but Will doesn’t turn and check. Somehow, that would make this all real.

_Click._ A hand, his, on a doorknob.

_Click._ A hand, large and tanned and blatantly not his, resting on a smaller, paler one.

_Click. Click, click, click –_

The images blur faster and faster until – 

_Click. Bang._

Will blinks.

He’s slouched in the armchair next to the girl’s bed. Its mirror across the room is vacant, and he’s surprised to feel a faint sense of disappointment at the sight. The lighting and blanket tucked around him suggest that it’s late, and when Will goes to check his watch, he frowns at the crinkle of paper in his hand.

It’s a piece of hospital stationary folded with an almost surgical precision. A note.

_Will –_

_It’s terribly rude of me to not be there when you awaken. There is probably much you wish to discuss, and I feel a sense of regret that I am not physically present for you or Abigail if you need me. However, my number is (667) 785 – 0916, and if at any time you need my help, do not hesitate to call. It will be more than welcome._

_Get some rest._

_H.L._

The handwriting is flowing and beautiful, and Will wants nothing more than to crumple the note in his fist. Instead, he carefully refolds it, slipping it into his pocket for safekeeping. 

His eyes slide to the bed before him. The machines beeping around the girl seem to dwarf her slight form.

_Abigail._

Will settles deeper into his chair, pulling the blanket back up to his chin. He stares into the dark corners of the room, the faintest click of hooves against linoleum making him shiver, and he waits.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Kudos and comments are a writer's lifeblood!
> 
> Come say hi! 
> 
> [stormygalahad.tumblr.com](http://stormygalahad.tumblr.com/)


End file.
